Bandit Zombie
(makes him visible) (pushes him back) (can stun him, preventing him from using his ability) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 3 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 作为一名专业人士，盗贼僵尸生前非常具有职业精神。为了能够更好地履型自己的精神职责，他特意找一位巫师配置了隐形药剂。药剂的作用还是很明显的，就是副作用有些大…… |-|English = As a professional, Bandit Zombie had a lot of professionalism in life. To better fulfill his moral obligations, he specifically got a wizard to make an invisibility potion for him. The effects of the potion are very obvious, but the side effects are somewhat big... }} Bandit Zombie (盗贼僵尸; pinyin: dàozéi jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He drinks a potion that makes him invisible to both players and plants. The invisible effect also makes the zombie nearly impervious to damage. A Plantern reveals nearby Bandit Zombies. Description Bandit Zombie is dressed like a thief. He wears a dark green colored robe that extends up to his elbows. For eyewear, he wears a black colored eye mask and his eyes are shaped like oblongs. Bandit Zombie wears a dark blue colored tattered shirt with straps on it, also, the left portion is torn up and exposes its bones slightly. The pouch on his left rib contains a potion that he typically uses for stealth purposes. His bones are also colored dark green and his shoes bear similar a color to its garments. Almanac entry Overview Bandit Zombie absorbs 600 damage per shot and loses its arm at 300 damage per shot. Encounters Dark Ages: Nights 3, 4, 14, and 22 Strategies This zombie can be problematic, leaving the player no other choices besides using Plantern. Use a Plantern to prevent the Bandit Zombie from being invisible. Kill him quickly, as this zombie can disappear without you noticing. Another way to defeat him is to use Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuce or Saucer Squash to prevent the zombie from vanishing. Avoid using Torchwoods when this zombie is frozen by an Iceberg Lettuces or the delay will be undone, and this zombie may vanish quickly when thawed. Fortunately, this zombie is not immune to the Chili Bean or Hypno-shroom. so use it if the zombie is invisible and the player know where he's going. Gallery HD Thief Zombie.png|HD Bandit Zombie Rogue zombie walking stealth.png|Bandit Zombie walking stealth Invisible Rogue.png|An invisible Bandit Zombie Rogue Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Drink Rogue.png|A level 2 Bandit Zombie about to drink his potion RogueShrunk.png|A shrunken Bandit Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEROGUEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Bandit Zombie's sprites and textures Buttered Bandit Zombie.png|Buttered Bandit Zombie Hypnotized Bandit Zombie.png|A hypnotized Bandit Zombie Bandit2.jpg|A plush Bandit Zombie Trivia *The only way to kill him while he is invisible is to use a Chili Bean or either of Cryo-shroom's Plant Food effects. *He has a bone sticking out of his arm, which is most likely unintentional. **The way Plantern's light turns this zombie visible again is similar to how Plantern's light shows the content of vases in Vasebreaker. *If Bandit Zombie is carrying Plant Food, even if he becomes invisible he will still be visible. *When he is dead while still in a state of invisibility, his head would fall but he would still have a head. The same thing applied to his arm. This was fixed in the 1.3.3 update. *He can still be teleported by Thyme Warp while he is invisible. ru:Зомби-разбойник Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies